


What Happens in Vegas

by sidana



Series: The Peter Black Stories [4]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: After a hunt, Peter goes on a different kind of exploration





	What Happens in Vegas

Disclaimer: not my characters, not my universe, and I promise to put everyone back when I'm done playing with them.

*******************

Ted wouldn't approve of him right now, Peter thought as he slid the condom off himself and tossed it into the hotel room trash can. But then Ted wasn't here right now. After they had finished the hunting trip Ted had promised him for his real eighteenth birthday, and they had gone to collect their fee from the wolf-king of Las Vegas, he had headed elsewhere for the evening. He hadn't told Peter exactly where he was going, only that Peter shouldn't get himself into too much trouble between then and noon of the following day. He had been annoyed with Ted's disappearance to begin with, then annoyance had given way to the realization that there probably were things he could do in Las Vegas for a night that would be a lot more fun than whatever Ted had gone off to do.

The reason for Ted's disapproval, stirred next to him, her black-dyed hair spilling across his chest. Rachel was a werewolf, and you weren't supposed to sleep with the monsters. But when a beautiful woman slipped you her phone number after you'd help take care of a longtime problem for her boss, well Peter felt like he could argue that he had to call her back later on that night, if only for the sake of politeness. After all the wolf-king might have had some other message to pass along to them through the extremely good-looking Rachel.

Hands followed hair, her fingertips danced across his rib cage, and what would have been arousing not too long ago, it now tickled. As he tried to squirm away from her, he caught the amusement in her eyes.

"You are a bad, bad girl," he managed to say.

"Funny how you were saying just the opposite not too long ago," she grinned as the fingers went even lower until they traced over faded scars. "Not to pry, but how did that happen?"

"I got clawed up by a weretiger."

"What happened to him?"

"She was killed by others." When people asked about things like that, it was better to give them a little bit of the truth. It gave them enough that they were less likely to ask more pointed questions about details or people involved.

"One less weretiger in the world isn't a bad thing. Bunch of fundamentalist fascist whack-jobs living out in the sticks."

"Yeah. No offense to other shifters in general, but from what I heard, I was really glad I didn't end up as that type of were. It would have been a disaster for both sides."

"You're too strong for one of those wussy cat viruses. Gotta like that in a guy," she said. She slid sideways on the bed until her face was near his stomach. Then she licked ever so gently along the faded lines, making small happy noises as she did. He had heard that there were some girls who had a thing for guys with scars, but he hadn't really expected to ever meet one of them. Especially one of them that was trying so hard to make what she was doing seem no longer ticklish but something far more interesting again.

"No teeth there," he said, a thought suddenly crossing his mind.

"Hey, you were all about the teeth not too long ago, and turnabout, fair play, and all that shit," Rachel said, lifting her head away from what she had been doing just long enough to complain.

"But I've got the blunt little human teeth, and you've got the jaw strength of a crocodile,"

"And I'm damn careful about that," Rachel said, fortunately not offended by that. "But if that's not what you want to do, then all I can say is that you're missing out on some fun opportunities. Like, say, a little bit like this,"

She gave him a little nibble, her lips covering her teeth, but that little thing darn near left her having to peel him off the ceiling.

"A little bit wow, definitely," he managed when he could breathe again. Then when he was speaking in full sentences again, they moved on to round two for the night.

**********************

When Rachel finally left his room around midnight, she left a little bit of her warmth behind with him. He had learned a lot about himself that night in a way that went beyond just the happy process of it all. After how his relationships with his high school girlfriends had ended in disaster, he had stayed away from sex because he didn't want to end up the bad guy all over again. And when Rachel had passed him her phone number, he had almost thrown it away because he didn't want it all to end with Ted bailing him out of jail. But he had heard that the were girls liked it rougher, and in the end, the need to know had been the most important thing for him. He had known what he was risking. What if the rumors had been false, or if he was too broken even for someone that liked it that way?

But by some miracle, Rachel had liked it all enough that she had told him he was welcome to call again the next time he was back in Vegas. He didn't know if it was because of her or because of him, but for whatever reason, things seemed more right in his life than they had been a few hours earlier.

Maybe he wasn't quite as broken as he had thought he was.


End file.
